The present invention relates to an assembly frame of computer housing capable of rotating and positioning and, more particularly, to an assembly frame of computer housing capable of rotating and positioning, which can be quickly turned over or positioned to facilitate assembly or disassembly of cables of hardware subassemblies for a computer maintenance man.
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of screws 10a are used to fixedly lock a first assembly frame 11a and a second assembly frame 12a in a conventional computer housing 1a. The first assembly frame 11a and the second assembly frame 12a are used to lock hardware subassemblies (not shown) such as floppy disk drives, hard disk drives, or CD-ROM drives to form a basic architecture of computer. Because the first assembly frame 11a and the second assembly frame 12a are stacked together, and are fixedly locked on the computer housing 1a with the screws 10a, much inconvenience arises when a computer maintenance man wants to assemble or disassemble cables of hardware subassemblies (not shown). On the one hand, because computer subassemblies such as a motherboard (not shown) and so on are installed in the computer housing 1a, in order to let the computer housing la not occupy excessive space, the remaining space therein is small so that it is hard to stick hands thereinto for inserting or disassembling cables. On the other hand, various kinds of computer subassemblies, especially cables, are intricate so that a computer maintenance man cannot clearly discriminate them.
Accordingly, the above assembly frame of computer housing has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an assembly frame of computer housing capable of rotating and positioning, which can be turned over by means pivotally joining or sliding to facilitate discrimination of cables for a computer maintenance man. Moreover, the object of positioning can be achieved by means of retaining. The assembly frame of computer housing can also be quickly unlocked or positioned.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an assembly frame of computer housing comprising a frame body, a first assembly frame, a second assembly frame, a slide structure, and a retaining device. The first assembly frame is fixedly locked in the frame body. The second assembly frame is pivotally joined on the frame body. Through sliding of the slide structure, the second assembly frame can be turned over outwards to facilitate assembly or disassembly for a computer maintenance man. Contrarily, through retaining of the retaining device, the second assembly frame can reach a predetermined position to be hooked on the first assembly frame, thereby achieving the object of positioning.